pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sango Yagichi
|katakana = 山羊地珊瑚 |romaji = Yagichi Sango |image = |imgsize = |age = 14 |Species = Human |gender = Male |birthday = August 8 |Zodiac = Leo |blood = A |hair color = |eye color = |home = Bern, Switzerland (Formerly) Tokyo, Japan |occupation = Idol Student Farmer |song sang = Momoiro Max Jump! |brand = Folk from Symphonata! |type = Calm |seiyuu = Tokui Sora (Jap) Michael Sinterniklaas (Eng) |manager = Squi |imagecolor = (#ffffff) }} Yagichi Sango (山羊地珊瑚) is an idol under Symphonata Productions. He is the son of a farmer who owns about three lands. He is voiced by Tokui Sora (徳井青空) in Japanese and Michael Sinterniklaas in English. He is a member of Prism Force. Biography If you want to know what it's like to live in a farm, Sango is just the right person. He knows what it's like about milking cows and plowing fields. So, the city life he is in right now is pretty new from him. He is kind and unaware of what can happen in a city and gets easily fascinated with technology. Character Description History and Background Sango was born in the rural areas of Switzerland and spends most of his childhood helping his parents at the farm. When Klara Katarimoto moved to Switzerland, he befriends her. After Klara's father found out Nagareboshi Academy in Japan, the two of them moved and studied there. He currently lives with Klara. Appearance Sango has large, bright pink eyes and short, dark brown, normal boys cut hair with several loose or messy strands. Personality Sango is a kind-hearted and humble teenage boy who likes to take responsibility. He is not afraid to get dirty as long as the job is done. He is cheerful but has a hard time understanding jokes. He tries to be a big brother figure and enjoys looking after others. Hobbies and Skills Sango's fortes involving cooking and gardening. He likes to cook dishes for his friends and for Klara. Etymology Yagichi (山羊地): Yagichi (山羊地) means mountain goat, a reference to the fact he likes goats. Sango (珊瑚): Sango (珊瑚) means coral, a substance like rock, formed in the sea by groups of particular types of small animal, often used in jewelry. Relationships Klara Katarimoto Klara is Sango's childhood friend. They get quite along despite living in two different backgrounds. They understand each other's thoughts and would get each other's ideas at the same time. It was hinted they have feelings for each other. Series Overview Statistics Lives *Sango's Debut Live (January 9, 2016) *Heart Throbbing Valentine Series! Live by SunRise! (February 17, 2018) (w Klara) Coords *Sheep Call Coord *Super Cyalume Sango Coord *Prism Force White Coord Making Dramas *After School Lucky Farm Quotes *''Baa Baa! Here is your fresh milk delivery!'' **Call and response. Trivia *Sango shares his birthday with Kululu Kurumi. *Apparently, Sango has a deeper voice in English than in Japanese. *Admin Usagi ships Sango with his childhood friend Klara, thus she made their English Dub voice actors share the same as the two main characters of the movie, Your Name. *In Perteleme, Sango was revised into Hydrogen, who gained his hardworking and "farmer boy" character. Gallery Official Art= SangoNew.png Sango SCR.png |-| Drawn Screenshots= TBA Category:Male Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Original Character Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Prism Force Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess Category:Symphonata! (Brand) User Category:Idol Category:Divine Idol Category:Symphonata Calm Idol Category:Members of Prism Force Category:Student